Lord Peverell
by sperosvengence
Summary: Obligatory wrong boy who lived fiction with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. _

_Note I have recently posted 2 new harry potter beginning stories. I am near finishing my Kim Possible fiction and will be finishing my forst fiction DWND in around a week hopefully so once these are finished I will write one of these Harry potter next before the other one and then begin a sequel to my kim possible's fiction. So tell me which story I should write first._

_Chapter 1_

Severus Snape was many things. A potion master. A professor. A spy for the light. He was all of this and more. However, at this moment he was two things that overrode all of this. He was queasy and he was scared. No beyond scared. He was Horrified. His only thoughts as he rushed into the Orders Headquarters were that the Order, that Dumbledore had to know what he had just seen.

Albus Dumbledore looked out over the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix. He had reformed the group A little over a year ago after Michael Potter had witnessed and been forced to take part in Voldemort's resurrection. However, up until three weeks ago when Voldemort had been seen by Minster Fudge personally while attempting to steal obtain the prophesy from the Department of mysteries the Order was limited to only those who he knew would not brag about being a member. Just as he was about to start the meeting Serverus Snape burst through the door pale as a ghost.

"Serverus, What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore

"Albus, I just came from a meeting with the Dark Lord. I need a Pensive."Serverus stated shakily.

"Serverus, what happened?" Dumbledore asks as he fetched a pensive from the near by shelf.

"The dark lord attacked a castle in France. The Castle was the home of a Lord who had caused problems for the Dark Lord in his attempt to get the vampire covenants of Europe on his side. Albus the dark lord himself led the raid." Servus stated.

"How bad was the attack Serverus? How many innocents died?" asked Lilly Potter.

"It was a slughter but not for the innocentsbut the death eaters." stated Snape.

"What!?" screeched multiple order members.

"The dark lord attacked the Lords Manor with 12 giants, 150 dementors, 15 trolls and several dozen werewolves from the only pack to join him, feniers pack as well as 75 death Eathers. After the battle only 7 death eaters and the dark lord survived. The rest were killed." He raises his hand to counter any interuption before continuing, "Yes, killed even the dementors. See for yourselves. I was there." He Stated as he extracted out the memory.

"Who could have done that? It is impossible." Stated James Potter with His friends Sirus ans Remus Nodding along.

"Yes, Serverus, what was the lords Name?" asked Dumbledore

"The Lords name was Harold Peverell." stated Serverus.

Immediately Dumbledore's eyes widened at the name as he recognized it from his youthful search for the deathly hollows but it was Fluer Delacure's gasp that drew the attention of th order as she paled visibly.

Dumbledore saw her reaction and asked the young Veela who had recently joined the order, " Do you know this man Miss Delacure?"

"By reputation only Mister Dumbledore." repled the shaken Veela while nodding.

"Who is he?" asked Molly Weasely

"He is a man who is not to be triffled with. He comands respect of Goblins, werewolves, vampires and even Veela." She responds as she trembles and continues, "He is a scholar, a researcher a politician and a warrior. He is a forces of nature. The government of France allows him to do as he pleases asthey fear him. He is not evil mind you but very protective of those he calls friends and lord forbid if you hurt or insult the future lady Peverell his bethrothed for you will suffer." she replies white at the thought.

"How powerful could he be if we havenot heard of him." Michael Potter states arrogantly.

"I bet some of you have under his other name. In fact I can bet at least one has." Fleur states as she looks at Remus.

"What other name?" asks Remus as he realizes he means him.

"The Benefactor." Fleur states causing several around the table including both Potter parents, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and suppisingly Bill Weasely's eyes to widden.

Before the conversation can continue Serverus interupts and states, " This is nice and all but will you watch the memory of what occurred tonight in case I get called back again." As he gestures toward the waiting pensive.

"Yes, let us see the events before we have any more conversations on them." states Dumbledors while other nod.

Wordlessly they reach forward as one and touch the pensive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliffy


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing of Harry Potter.

The Order of the Phoniex found themselves standing in front of the most feared man in the Wizarding Britain as he adressed his troops.

"Tonight we attack a blood trader lover of Mudbloods who has dared to stand in our way. He has prevented us from gathering the allies we were so close to having with the Vampire covents before my unfurtunate mistake in attacking the Potter child. The Child was lucky and survived. Lord Peverell will not survive. Gather your portkey's the password is the same as always." The death eaters fix the portkeys to their "allies" and gathered there own before yelling as one, "Death to the mudblood."

The order then found themselves in a field roughly 300 meters in front of a magnificant castle surrounded by Giants, trolls, dementors, werewolves and death eaters. Truly a terrifying army.

"Dementors attack!" Yelled Lord Voldemort.

On his order 150 dementors flew forward. As they closed in on the castle the order and watching dark army saw shards of light gather around points on the castle walls. When the last of the dementors crossed an invisible line the lights shifted to arrows of arrows flew ate the Dementors causing the those in the dark army to smirk as they thought the spells useless. This lasted until the first arrow touched the dementors. The Dark Army and the Order watched in shock as upon the contact the arrows slippded quickly through the dementor and it unleashed an unearthly scream as it was reduced to dust soon to be followed with the reminder of the dementors. Some were barely touched where as others had upto six arrow pierce them but all were destroyed.

Voldemort snarled and sent forth the trolls.

As the trolls charged seeminglgy oblivious to what had just occurred the dark army and the order was shocked at the destruction of the dementors.

"Albus wha..." began James Potter before being cut off as the trolls ran up against an even more awe inspiring defense.

From the ground itslef arose 30 creatures of dirt and stone as well as 20 of what looked to be steel weilding clubs of stone for the stone creature and weapons of steel for the steel creatures. The trolls wooden clubs inspite of being heavily enchanted by the dark lords enchantors stood no chance and shattered. The weapons of the defenders easily made quick work of the trolls.

"Elemental Golems!" whispered Dumbledore

"What!" exclaimed the head of Gryffindor

"Those are Golems. Like those at hogwarts only instead of suits of armor they are made of elements themselves." Dumbledore explained.

"Giants Attack" ground out Voldemort seething in anger at watching both his weapons of terror and his weapons of force be destroyed without having reached the walls of the castle. In his anger he decided to unleash his giants to tear down the walls.

The giants charged forth and easily destroyed the smaller guardians much to voldemorts delight. However, that delight was short lived when from behind the wall of the castle flew six what appeared to be dragons at first but upon seeing them Dumbledore's eyes widen as he recognized them as another form of golems.

"Air Golems of dead dragons, this.." He stuttered, "..this is forgotten magic."

"Proffesor what are those." asked Michael Potter.

"They are Golems made from dead dragons imbued with the power of the air. This magic is the pinacle of enchanment. It is this that those who created inferi were attempting. Despite there power Inferi are failures. These are what is truly powerful." as dumbledore spoke his words were proven true. Each dragon destroyed one giant with a blast and went immediately to a second. They then returned to the castle.

Voldemort was red with furry and charged himself yelling attack. His minions all hestitated, even Bellatrix but complied. The doors to the castle opened and out marched what appeared to be hundreds of statues moving on there own.

Lily Potter let out a giggle, "Those are store maniquins they are mass produced in the muggle world as advertisments." she explained, "But these are enchanted." The maniquans opened fire felling the werewolves with archery fire as there crossbows were charmed to reload on there own. They then went to deatheaters until less the ten or the attackers were left. At this point the gates opened again and out marched ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A single man. He looked and said, "You are presistent." And smirked, "Now it is my turn." And heell truly opened for the attackers.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter is the property of his owners and sadly that is not me do not sue me

A single man. He looked and said, "You are presistent." And smirked, "Now it is my turn." And hell truly opened for the attackers.

The man quickly pulled his wand which hummed visibly with magic.

"Before we fight I mus ask why did you choose to attack me? Have I done something?" The man asked.

"Yes! You have stood in our Lords way of getting the Vampires to work for us in our campaign against the Mudbloo..." began the only non inner circle death eater to remain before he could not continue as he suddenly found himself without a head.

"_**I will not have that word uttered in my presence!"**_ The man snarled loudly and with a tone which was a promise of death.

The Order and the Death eaters were both shocked.

"Fast." stated Sirus as he had not seen the man attack or even the spell hit.

"Indeed." stated Dumbledor as he watched the scene unfold.

Voldemort snarled, "What are you going to do about it Mudbl..." before finding himself unable to speak as his long were suddenly without air.

" I have warned you that I would not have that word uttered in my presence." calmly stated the man.

"Do you like the spell I call it the air banishment spell. What it does is prevenets the longs from being able to hold air." He abruptly ends the spell causing Voldemort to fall. "Now as for the vampires I have not mentioned in either direction which side I support in your english war. Nor have I told them which side to support as I support no side in your war." The man continued causing everyones, except voldemort's, eyes to widden.

"He is Nuetral? He had Voldemort at his mercy. He could have killed him." Screamed James Potter

"You have not seen anything yet Potter, just shut up and watch." stated Serverus as he paled drawing everyones attention

"Serverus, what is going to happen?" asked Lilly

"Pain." stated Serverus as he shivered.

"Are you Lord Harold Peverell?" asked Voldemort with his eyes narrowing

The man, Lord Peverell nodds.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed further, "What do you mean you support no side the covens said you had made my offer worthless?"

"What was your offer?" Asked Lord Peverell.

"All the blood they could drink." Replied Voldemort making the orders eyes widen in fear.

"Then yes I have made your offer worthless. However, that was not my intention My beloved has a friend who is a vampire in a local covent. She expressed a desire to help her friend so I re-created blood stones for her and her allies covens." states Lord Peverell causing several people to gasp in recognition one of which one was Dumbledore.

"Proffesor, what is a blood stone?" asked Ronald Weasley

"A blood stone is an object thought lost before the time of Myridden Emerys, known more commonly as Merlin. It is a stone which will turn any water it touches into the first substance dropped on it after its creation be that a potion, a posion, or even alchol. However, it has be historically blood. It is rumored it was with one of thes stones that the wizard moses turned the water of the Nile to blood. To a vampire they would be worth any price as it is a limitless way to feed." Dumbledore responded.

"A blood stone! You lie." hissed Bellatrix.

Lord Peverell simply pulled a stone from his pocket and tossed it to her. "Test it."

Bellatrix looks to her lord who nods looking thoughtful. Bellatrix summons a jet of water at the ground and touches the stone to the resulting puddle. Tha water turns red. She quickly casts a spell to verify what it is.

"It is blood, my lord." Bellatrix states.

"Intresting." Voldemort stated, "but that still does not explain you destroying my men today."

"You and your men attacked. The wards only go of if the person or creature attacking has foul play on their mind. These were simply my passive wards."Stated Lord Peverell.

"However, you have interupted my work and I need to finish my future ladies birthday present. So you must be punished." stated Lord Peverell before casting a spell on all of the death eaters, excluding voldemort. The spell I vibrant red light hit belatrix before chaining towards the others. When it touched the last one they all began to scream an unholy scream and rip there masks off revealing the faces of The Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape shrieking in agony.

The order was sickened at the site of the torture.

"Serverus are you okay?" asked Dumbledore

Snape wimpered at the memory before stating, "Acid."

"What?" asked Minerva

"It felt like my blood was acid. My magic posion. The pain was worse than any crucio curse." Snape continued, "The pain felt like are skin was melting."

The order paled further.

Voldemort looked incesend but found he could not move as he watched the power this Lord wielded. Power he wanted to control.

Then just as suddenly as it began the spell ended.

"Let that be a lesson to you never interupt me again." stated Lord Peverell

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." Began Voldemort, "Is there any way we could discuss a possible alliance?"

This shocked and scared the order to its core.

"If he joins Voldemort we are dead." stated Sirius

The others nodded.

"Not at the moment but my ladies birthday is in two month. As she will be in school we are throwing her party in 3 weeks. I week before school starts. It is an open affair. You are welcome to come. Be warned though for this paarty my wards will be on full strength not the half strength they were today." he stated causing the group both deatheaters and the Order to pale at the implications.

"We will be there." stated Voldemort before summoning a piece of fabric and enchanting it as a portkey. He hands it to his death eaters and grabs it himself before saying activate and beeing whisked away.

- - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - – – - – - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - – - -

The groups found themselves back in Voldemort's liar

"My lord why did you not strike the insect down?" asks a shaken and gasping Lucius Malfoy.

"You dare question me? Crucio!" snarls Voldemort causing the torture spell to hit Malfoy who lets out a scream.

"He has power, Lucius. Power that could come in handy for us. I am capable of working with someone like him if ti benefits me and our quest." stated Voldemort.

"Now, we must prepare for this meeting. I want each of you to find out as much as you can about the future Lady Peverell. We must find an appropriate gift. I can already tell it is she who will decide if he sides with us.

The order members subcouinsously nodded along with the deatheaters as the memory faded to black and they found themselves back in the kitchen at headquarters.

Proffesor Dumbledore surveyed the rest of the order as he came to a decision before turning towards Fluer.

"What can you tell us about the future Lady Peverell?" asked he asked.

"Not much I know she is roughly the same age as Michael Potter and English so she likely goes to Hogwarts. I also know she is very smart and driven and loves books." stated Fluer causing gasps to occur at the relization the women goes to Hogwarts.

"So Lord Peverell is a pervert who likes young girls?" asked Molly in anger.

Fluer blinks, "How old do you think he is?"

"20 or older." states Lilly in angrement with Molly.

"Try 16. he just turned 16 in July." Fluer stated amuzed causing Lilly and Molly to stare.

"16 in July." Dumbledore breaths out, "When in July?" he asks Fluer as he begins to feel a pit in his stomach.

Fluer shrugs and says, "Towards the end of the month I am not sure the date."

"How do you know the future lady likes books?"asks Remus

"Good question, Remus." states James.

"He bought her several rare and valuable books last year at an auction droping 60,000 Galleons on one book alone." stated Fluer

"**60,000** " shouts nearly everyone at the thought of spending nearly 3 years pay for the average man on a single book.

"Well, I think we know what to get her. Does anyone have any rare books they would be willing to part with for the Order?" asks Dumbledore

"I'll check the Potter Library." States James

"I'll look throught the Black Library." states Sirius.

"Thank you both." Dumbledore says before asking, "Does any one have any questions?" and moans as he sees several hands go up.

"Okay lets start with you, Molly. What is it you want to know?" Dumbledore asks.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

More to come, Next time on Lord Peverell

;-)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of real value. If you want my student debt you are welcome to it. That being said Harry Potter is owned by others.

Previously on Lord Peverell:

"_I'll check the Potter Library." States James_

"_I'll look throught the Black Library." states Sirius._

"_Thank you both." Dumbledore says before asking, "Does any one have any questions?" and moans as he sees several hands go up._

"_Okay lets start with you, Molly. What is it you want to know?" Dumbledore asks._

and now the continuation of our story:

"What was that spell he used on the deatheaters? I have never heard of it." Molly asks before seeing Serverus shiver in remeberence and adding, "Sorry, Serverus." To which he nods.

"I don't know. I have never heard of a spell that acts the way that it did or feels the way it was discribed. If I had to guess I would say it is either a very old spell kept in his family or else a new one of his creation." Dumbledore replied.

"Why did you lot recognize the name the benefactor?" asks a random ordeer member.

"He has helped many magical creatures, both the light and the dark if they are truly in needed." states Dumbledore.

"He funded an ulteristic dig in competition with the Goblins. I was on the Goblin team. His team used one of his invention to destroy thousand year old Sun absorbtion wards in the desert with out damaging the site." Said Bill to several peoples shock.

"HOW? WHAT WAS THIS INVENTION CALLED?" shouted Dumbledore in a tone that demanded to be answered.

"I don't know." Bill answered. "It looked like a sword. All the leader did was swing the sword and part the wards. Then the crystal in the hilt absorbed the wards."

"A collection stone." whispered Dumbledore, "This is bad. With this stone the ward of Hogwarts would fall in seconds." as he turned white and continued urgently to Fluer, "You said the future Lady was likely a hogwarts student!" he demanded.

"She is underage and English. Her birthday this year will have her turning 17. The marriage is set to take place next summer and is already being set up. France will play host to many powerful and rich wizards and witches for the wedding. My father is very nervous about some of the guests but will not tell me who." Fluer responds. "There now you know everything about her that I do." and she shrugs before adding, "Oh yeah, wait there is one more thing she was raised Muggle. As she is having to weddings one for our world and one for those who raised her to attend with her friend. It is also being held in France. Your queen will attend as will many weakthy and powerful men in the muggle world. As Lord Peverell in our world is Sir Peverell, sole owner of Sunergy INC. in the muggle world"

"SUNERGY, INC!" Shouts Tonks and Lilly, two of the only ones who keep up with muggle news.

"They are the richest company in the world. They bring in the equivalent of 1 billion galleons a year." Tonks continued to Lilly and everyones shock.

"What my dad wishes he could invest in them. They are making reliance on oil a thing of the past." Tonks continued.

"That is nice but what is a collection stone?" severus states getting tired of the muggle talk.

"A stone capable of holding vast stores of energy. One capable of holding the power of thousand year old sun wards would destroy Hogwarts wards in an instance." Dumbledore states before turning to Michael and Ronald, "Boys, think about what your fellow students. Who among them fits with what you now know of the future Lady. This is very important if Lord Peverell allies with Lord Voldemort Hogwarts will fall!" he finishes in an obvious state of worry while thinking, 'A girl not yet old enough to use her wand out of school controls its fate.'

"I don't know, proffesor." states Ronald, thinking, 'I cannot think of anyone who is smart enough and Hot enough to be getting married.'

All faces turn to Michael who has become pale.

"Do you know who it is Michael?" asked Lilly.

"I. I .I. I. I think I might." states Michael.

"Who my boy?" asks Dumbledore

"Hermione Granger." states Michael.

"**What!" **shouts all those that know her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued next time on Lord Peverell


End file.
